Church's Relationships
Both Private Leonard L. Church and Epsilon-Church have complex, yet funny relationships with many of the characters of Red vs Blue. Blue Team Church seems to be emotionally distended to his team mates (which he does on purpose), but for the exception of Tex. Tex His most prominent relationship is that with Tex. The pair share a love-hate relationship by insulting each other on occasion, yet constantly aiding each other and dealing with their teammates together. Even though he has previously claimed she is not a faithful girlfriend, he seems to still harbor romantic feelings for her as he refers to her as his girlfriend in several episodes in the series and even saying that he wished to have married her. Church has also shown to be very protective of Tex as he shown when he tries to get O'Malley out of her and is angered when Wyoming hints at his romantic interest in her. In addition, Church avoids the subject when "Gary" states "he still loves her." It is also hinted in Season 2 that he still loves Tex since he wanted to get a body for her ghost. The length of all this and other events in the series show that Church will protect Tex from anything (including herself, as shown in episode 100). Also in episode 100, he was visably distressed when the Pelican exploded with Tex in it. One possible reason that Church and Tex broke up may be because of unfaithfulness. Church once mentioned to Tucker that Tex would often steal his money and sleep with other men. Also, in a P.S.A for new year's resolutions, for resolution recommendations for Tex one reads; "She meant nothing to me." and "How many times do we have to have this argument?" It remains unclear whether Church and her are still in some sort of relationship, since when Church claims in Revelation that Tex is "his girlfriend" she does not deny it (as she had done on all previous occasions when Church made the same claim). Tucker constantly claims that Church and Tex argue "like an old married couple". Tucker Although Church has made threats to kill or hurt Tucker, he has never gone through with it. He does show concern when Tucker is injured, as seen in Season 2 and when he fell ill in Season 4. Over the course of the series, Church and Tucker's relationship has gone from two strangers who hated each other to having a brother-like bond (who still hate each other, but not as much). This can be seen in their dialogue as the series progresses. When Tex asks if she can kill him in Revelation 14, Church says that she can hurt him. Caboose Church's relationship with Caboose has been one of great stress. This is due mostly to the fact that Caboose has killed Church at least three times, as well as the fact that Caboose's intelligence is dangerously below average. However, in some rare moments, Church is kind to Caboose and is sometimes amused by his antics. For example, when Caboose explained he did not know where babies were made, Church told him that after he checked with Doc on Tucker's condition, they should have a little talk and that he had a book they could read together. They also debated the true function of Tucker's sword. After Caboose says "Or it's a key all the time and when you stick in people, it unlocks their death," Church states that he would want to live in his (Caboose) world for 10 minutes. The most telling sign that Church genuinely cares for Caboose is when Caboose was "killed" by Gamma, and Church showed great signs of distress and sadness. But then again he just could have been distressed because he wanted to be the one who ultimately killed Caboose. When they were transfered out of Blood Gulch, Church told Caboose that it would be like a game of hide and seek, and that Church could only win so long as he died without ever seeing Caboose again. As soon as Wash and Caboose showed up at his "secure facility" Church began shooting at Caboose with his iconic sniper rifle, and expressed anger at having "missed" Caboose. At around the middle of the last episode of Revelation, Church seemed to care about Caboose when he said for him to be in charge of remembering him, and by saying "Goodbye buddy". Sister The only interaction so far was Church's curiosity to see her 'Ping Pong Ball' trick. Church has also called her "that new yellow freak." Sheila Shiela was the tank AI that blew him up, and Church seems to have forgiven her due to her listening to him. AS he explained by her usefulness to the reds- "You don't outnumber me! I have a tank, people with tanks are never out numbered!" Junior When Church met Junior, he immediately develops a disgust for it. He has said he would kill the 'Abomination of Nature' several times. When he first hears about him, Church says "I'm gonna go in there, step on it's neck and shoot it in the head. 'Cause that's how I roll." Butch Flowers Church seemed to like Captain Flowers, at least a little, as he tried to save his life when he went back-in-time (though he accidentally ended up killing him). He did find some of the Captain's comments made him feel uncomfortable. Himself Church, upon meeting himself in mid-season 3, was irate with himself, and confused at the same time at why he was explaining things he already knew to himself. Also, he seems to show some respect, not "stealing my own thunder". Red Team Church may be enemies with the Red Team, but he does not see them as a threat (but he does see Grif as the most potentially dangerous red). He also states that he doesn't hate Reds because they are Reds, but because of their individual characteristics. In a PSA he also say "I hate Grif because he not Blue." Sarge Church doesn't like Sarge due to him being the Red Team's leader as well as his stupidity. Although, in Why Were We Here?, Church seems to trust Sarge enough to ask him to disable "The Ship" before it lifts off. Simmons Church sees Simmons as a know it all stated in one of the episode's, when Simmons tried to spy on the Blue's. Church thoroughly enjoyed it when Simmons was pretending to be a Blue because he bossed him around and insulted him to his face (Simmons not knowing Church knew it was him) just for kicks. Church has also called him "tomato can" in one episode. Grif Though not much has happened between these two, Church believes Grif to be the smartest and most potentially dangerous person on Red Team as he is "crafty" and "a bit like him". The two spent time as prisoners in Sidewinder and Church was somewhat annoyed by him. However, in Chapter 15 of Revelation, Church seems to be on friendly terms with Grif, although this is Epsilon-Church and not the real Church. Donut Donut was originally the subject of Church's dislike due to the fact that he killed Tex. When Church was sent back in time, he already planned to kill Donut to prevent Tex's death, but missed him several times with his sniper rifle. Since his experiences have lead him to conclude the past cannot be altered and must be dealt with, and since Tex is no worse for wear in a robot's body, Church seems to have lost his dislike for Donut. After briefly getting to know him, Church begins to consider Donut as "his favorite Red" and thinks of him as "pretty harmless", also say that he "actually liked him" even though he killed Tex. Also Church shares the belief with Donut that the latter's armor is "lightish red" and not pink. Lopez Though Church has possessed Lopez frequently and at length, these two have had very little contact. However, he appears to have disliked Church at one time having been "constantly possessed and blown up" and as a result he and Sheila founded the Robot Army, which was also Church's doing, since he gave them the idea when he went back in time. Freelancers Out of both teams Church seems to have the most knowledge of the Freelancer program and even seems to have known some Freelancers personally through the interaction with them and Tex at some Blue facility (As shown in Out of Mind). Church also has a hatred for the freelancers. Washington Church has grudging respect for Wash, seeing him dealt a similar situation (in Reconstruction) to what he had to deal with in The Blood Gulch Chronicles. He seems generally impressed by Wash's skills, but was not happy to be found, or more accurately to be reunited with Caboose. Despite his respect for Wash, Church regularly voices his opinion that he is, much like his view of all Freelancers, a cold-blooded killer and has, at times, questioned Wash's sanity. This opinion would seem accurate as, after a brief trip in Wash's mind, Church says Wash has "Some heavy stuff going on in there". In Revelation, Epsilon seemed to hate Wash since when he saw Washington, he yelled "Uh oh, look out its the big guy and... WASHINGTON!!!". In Reunion, they seem to talk very personally with each other. This may be because Epsilon wants to find Tex who is trapped within the memory unit and Washington wouldn't let him because he doesn't want him to get stuck inside. Wyoming Church's relationship with Wyoming goes back as far as training as shown in Out of Mind, In which Wyoming insults Church and suggests he goes to "Learn how to get shot properly." As shown from numerous pieces of dialogue throughout Season 5, Church doesn't seem to like Wyoming much at all. Apart from his obvious distrust of Freelancers, Church seems to not like Wyoming's personality and the fact that he apologizes too much. The bomb in Season 3 that is set off due to Wyoming's shot at Tucker would no doubt leave Church disliking the bounty hunter even more. York Church seems to know York at least a little, because he acted surprised when Tex told him York was still alive. Carolina Church seems to know Carolina a little seeing as when told York was still alive, he asked if Carolina was also. But it is odd that when Delta explained that Agent Carolina was implanted with two A.I., Church seemed to have no knowledge of this. In the same conversation, Church refered to her as ''"That Carolina chick" ''implying that the two never met. Although this could have been because he didn't want Wash to figure out how much he really knew about the Freelancers. In the Finale of Season 9, after Carolina reveals herself to be alive, Epsilon-Church exclaims "Oh No!" upon seeing her. Though this is Epsilon and not Alpha. Maine/The Meta Church shows the greatest of dislikes (which is really saying something) towards the Meta. He tries to kill the Meta during most of the Reconstruction series. But in one episode he says "Stop it? If this thing is killing freelancers I want to start a fanclub for it, build it a website." due to his hatred to the Freelancers. Church has also got a lucky shot at the Meta's leg with a sniper rifle bullet bouncing off different objects. While Church is estatic that he finally hit something, Washington claims, "It only counts if you call it," in which Church defensively replies, "Oh bullshit, dude!" AIs Church's relationship with the A.I.s of the series is something of an odd topic. In Chapter 16 of Reconstruction Washington reveals that Church is the Alpha AI and that all the AIs from Project Freelancer are fragments of his personality and emotions. Omega/O'Malley As said before one of the A.I.s had in a way hurt Tex which is the main reason that he does not like them, the A.I. in question is Omega also known as O'Malley. As the series goes on, its made clear that O'Malley has a dislike of Church as well, though it does not seem to be as strong as Church's dislike for it. It is later revealed that Omega is a fragment of the Alpha AI representing it's rage and anger. Also when O'Malley takes over Church he feels nothing, this is later theorized that it was simply the Omega and Alpha rejoining. Gamma/Gary When Church first met Gamma he introduces himself as the computer Gary, who is the keeper of a sword that was meant for the Great Destroyer. After he told Church that the Great Destroyer was to be known as the dumbest life form the universe, Church thought that he meant Caboose and decided to go and stop him before he could destroy anything. However Church would have to wait a 1,000 years for Gary to make the teleporter for him to get back to Blood Gulch, during which they form somewhat of a friendship. In order to pass the time, Gary told Church possibly every kind of Knock-Knock joke he knew. Later it is revealed that Gary is the AI for freelancer Wyoming and that it was his deception, which was why he was able to lie to Church. Delta Delta is quite possibly the only A.I. Church does not fully hate as when the two talk to one another, they speak very calmly. This could possibly be due to the fact that Delta is one of the very few Intelligent characters Church has ever conversed with and he finds this to be a relief, or that they agree on every logical decision which may be due to sharing the exact same logic patterns. This is because Delta is the fragment of the Alpha that represents his logic. Overall, Delta is one of the few characters in RVB that Church listens to and actually agrees with. Other Doc Church doesn't seem to have problems with Doc, other than the fact that when Church mentioned they were screwed in Season 5 when they only had 2 men in action, Doc crudely reminded Church that he was "Neutral in these conflicts" which possibly angered Church even more. He happily put Doc in mortal danger by sending him to fix a malfuntioning Sheila, hoping he would fix or deactivate her by accident or die trying, a thought that amused him. Vic It has been apparent that Vic is very annoying, and Church has called him "That annoying guy from Command". However, Vic was helpful when Church asked that he bring the Red and Blue armies together and end the war entirely. Vic Jr. In Season 4, when the rest of Blue Team was on the Aliens' quest, Church showed Simmons (currently disguised as a blue) how to call command. Church was very surprised when someone answered. Vic Jr. then explained that he was Vic's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandson. Andy Church and Andy's relationship has stayed neutral, but Church contributed when the Blues were trying to make Andy calm. This was because he never wanted to die in a huge explosion even though he is already dead and is just in a robot body. Andy has insulted him a lot and Church has threatened to blow him up, but it would most likely result in his own body's death. Category:Relationships